Fred Jones
Fred Jones is the leader of the gang in the Scooby-Doo franchise. He was voiced by Frank Welker in all series that featured him, except A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and the upcoming 2020 film Scoob! About Fred He has a round nose and short hair and yellow skin Clothes In the 1990s direct-to-video movies and in the 2000s series What's New Scooby-Doo?, Fred's outfit was given an update, with the removal of his tie and two blue stripes added to his sleeves. Personality He is often shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, only for the villain to wind up captured by the trap anyway. Fred leads the group in solving mysteries and often orders the gang to split up to search for clues. Fred usually takes Daphne and Velma with him while Shaggy and Scooby go off by themselves, although he would sometimes send Velma along with Shaggy and Scooby. He is also very muscular, as seen in Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, as well as a few episodes of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Fred was slightly less intelligent than he usually was and more clueless to his surroundings, and was often believing in crazy legends such as Bigfoot and mole people, and in each episode would usually blame the crime on the neighborhood bully Red Herring, whose name is a play on the idiom red herring. However, he would almost always be wrong, and would usually be followed by an insult from Red Herring. This was also carried over to more recent Scooby-Doo productions, most notably What's New Scooby-Doo? and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, though the Red Herring and mythical creature obsessions were dropped (replaced with obsessions for traps, martial arts, wrestling, and bench-pressing). He is hopeless at speaking any language other than English (in an episode of What's New Scooby-Doo?, Fred is learning to speak French - badly - and Daphne suggests he just sticks to saying 'wee-wee', to which he replies, "I already did that before we left the hotel"). He is also clueless to anything romantic said by Daphne, though he picks it up pretty quickly when it comes from other girls, which doesn't go down well with Daphne. Fred is named after Fred Silverman, who insisted the character be named after him, apparently as a condition of the show being picked up. Other Performers * The version of Fred featured in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, in which Fred is still a child, is voiced by Carl Stevens (Welker voiced Fred's uncle, Eddie, in one episode). * In Warner Bros.' two live-action Scooby-Doo feature films and the Robot Chicken sketch (in which they encounter Jason Voorhees), he is played by Freddie Prinze, Jr.. * In Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Robbie Amell portrays Fred as a brunette rather than a blond. Although it is never explained why in the film, the real reason is because it took too long to get Amell ready for the production and they decided just to leave his hair the way it is; however, in the sequel, Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, he receives his blond haircut. In addition it has to be confirmed there will be a third and final film in the Scooby Doo prequel series and due to this being the final prequel movie it's likely Fred will return to his blonde status by the end of the third film. * Zac Efron will voice Fred as an adult and by Pierce Gagnon as a child in the upcoming 2020 film, Scoob! Relatives Relatives of Fred shown or mentioned during the series include: * Skip and Peggy Jones: Fred's parents. Tim Conway (who had previously guest-starred as himself in episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movies) and Edie McClurg voice Skip and Peggy in Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, Gary Cole of Pineapple Express and Kath Soucie voice Skip and Peggy in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. On Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorpated, Fred's father is the mayor of Crystal Cove. He is self-centered and more interested in his status as town mayor and keeping the town's tourist industry going, something he tries to force on his son. In this version Fred's father is Fred Jones Sr., not Skip. But it is possible that Skip is a nickname and his real name has always been Fred(erick Herman) Jones, Sr. (see below). * Eddie Jones: Fred's uncle. The publisher of the tabloid newspaper The National Exaggerator. * The Count von Jones: Fred's uncle. The count runs a museum and lives in a castle near a factory that makes specialized coffins. * Uncle Karl: Fred's uncle, who runs a cheese shop near Lake Michigan in Wisconsin. * An uncle in the United States Air Force, who works for a space agency. * Another military uncle, who is first cymbalist in the United States Marine Corps band. Mentioned in the New Scooby-Doo Movies episode with Sonny & Cher. * A 3-year-old nephew. Mentioned in the New Scooby-Doo Movies episode that guest-starred Davy Jones, "The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall". This does mean that, presumably, Fred has at least one sibling. * Jed Jones: Fred's cousin working for Monstrous Fright and Magic. Jed is voiced by Chris Edgerly. * Arlene Wilcox: Fred's cousin living in Salem, Massachusetts, accused of being possessed by an ancestor burned at the stake for witchcraft. * Fred Jones, Sr.: Fred's father and mayor of Crystal Cove in Mystery Incorporated (see above). Love Interests * Pamela Anderson: Fred's love interest in the first Scooby-Doo film. Pamela asks Fred to thank him for saving Coolsville from The Luna Ghost. * Marcy: Velma's cousin. She has a crush on Fred in a Scooby-Doo Halloween special. She pays special attention to Fred while the gang are staying with Velma's aunt and uncle over Halloween, initiating physical contact and flirting every time they are on screen together, even asking him how much he can bench press and showing him how to make toffee apples (which Daphne interrupts). * Alice May: Fred's new love interest in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode, The Legend of Alice May. Daphne is upset when Fred and Alice initiate their date at prom, disappointed as she intended to go to the prom with Fred. Alice is arrested when Fred and Daphne are having their breakup. * Daphne Blake: Fred's official love interest and Velma's best friend in the Scooby-Doo series. Their relationship is hinted at continuously: they often end up splitting up together to search for clues, Fred often shows special concern for Daphne when the gang is in danger, and they often cling to each other when frightened. In Witch's Ghost, Fred nearly declares his feelings for Daphne before being interrupted; in Zombie Island he has become the producer of her show and both become jealous (of Lena and Beau respectively) when they show romantic interest in others. Daphne also gives Fred a kiss on the cheek during Cyber Chase after he bullfights with a lion, telling him that he was very brave (at which point Fred blushes and smiles). During What's New Scooby-Doo? ''Fred and Daphne end up going on a fake date in ''A Scooby-Doo Valentine. They officially begin dating in series 1 of Mystery Incorporated, with Fred taking Daphne to a trap exhibition for their first date; however, the engagement is broken off at the end of series 1, only to resume in series 2 after Daphne's boyfriend Baylor Hotner is exposed as a villain. By the end of Mystery Incorporated, they have declared their love for each other and are firmly an item once again. The most notable development of Fred and Daphne's relationship after Mystery Incorporated comes in Scooby-Doo Stage Fright!, when an upset Daphne proclaims her love for Fred to Velma, who encourages her to tell him; she eventually indirectly reveals her feelings when the pair have to perform a second song on stage and Daphne uses lyrics she wrote to a song Fred made up on the way to the competition to tell him she loves him. Reception Members of the fanbase of the original Scooby-Doo speculated that Fred and Daphne Blake had a romantic attraction to one another.Sigesmund, B.J. "The Inside Dope." Newsweek. June 14, 2002. Available at Lexis-Nexis.Breznican, Anthony. "Are hidden meanings present in the 'Scooby-Doo' movie?, Filmmakers and cast members say some hints are there, but won't be understood by children." Philadelphia Inquirer. June 20, 2002. D10 Features Magazine. Retrieved on December 12, 2010. The makers of the Scooby-Doo film originally planned to refer to the rumor by including a scene where Fred asks to stay with Daphne, using the presence of a toothbrush to imply that he wanted to stay with Daphne for the night. The scene was not included in the final version of the film. Gallery Pequeño Freddy (02).png Pequeño Freddy (01).png Freddy Jones en invierno.png Fred Jones (01).png 8766.png 5C1280FD-680C-43D8-BAE7-7A23D0AD66C4.jpeg 09C8A25F-4044-4D65-BAC6-7A7D60625EC2.png 8D103356-513C-435E-9D7F-E1099C241876.jpeg 6CD8D1E2-7CF8-49BB-BE13-2B2E0B4A8D09.png 01DB1A8E-F35F-4EC7-9B41-5AF225D7F238.jpeg B3709026-8D34-430D-B783-27A7AEDA95CB.jpeg 8501DCD1-67FE-43BC-8048-0FFADE32606D.jpeg EF264C56-D000-44E4-906B-682CF9DB8DAC.jpeg Throne Room.jpeg 32EB08BF-9F68-4353-8D10-DD1C17400327.jpeg 9184B947-21F0-482F-A02C-D127191578FB.jpeg 16920757-CA46-478C-8A59-380B868249CB.jpeg A1CBFE34-83EC-4289-ABFC-D5FE4410E05E.jpeg 552366E9-4A9B-409A-B532-3B03C91D4066.jpeg 40DFB07B-3D9E-4885-849C-EFBA136FA30E.jpeg EE5F3805-74FE-4E17-858A-BBA8DC772DE5.jpeg 02C14AD5-00A9-4D85-9016-B2255ABB7DC2.jpeg 60FE0649-74AD-42D9-9B81-5074361B5ED9.jpeg 46405B67-7C37-4BAB-B024-42ED9FAA5C15.jpeg 3439D8A3-CBA8-45F6-8469-31D203AD9639.jpeg X1080-R45.jpg 8B2871DB-0E9A-44B7-B5BA-144261446238.jpeg 0081849B-3C71-4E25-8987-90262B7CFAFE.jpeg FE0FE098-6BBE-4A36-9C98-6470C7C8289F.jpeg 5B5667F3-6DD6-43C0-BC03-6043EAC3449E.jpeg 6E7BAF30-61D9-486E-84F2-741C31D2F0AD.jpeg C2534512-6100-4C79-800D-5DF84540EA48.jpeg Fred_decorating_a_tree.jpg Fred_Jones.jpg The Scooby gang in Haunted Holidays.jpg Scary Christmas.jpg C2568800-0BE4-48A5-A93C-5E477BB22828.jpeg 44AA1350-1011-4182-A3C9-45388BD2110F.jpeg C91F8E48-CED9-48A8-A5F0-E2D54A3E13E9.jpeg A04EB4D2-62C2-4BEA-829C-4741F5D6083A.jpeg 9B9DBF5F-679E-45BD-B936-657076536798.jpeg 7D88E78D-CD6A-4F96-8AB6-9CE6CDB73E28.jpeg A9552669-8121-4A67-8F90-14BB17B06B96.jpeg The New Scooby-Doo Movies Episode.png vlcsnap-2019-09-07-21h09m36s511.png Speed Buggy Crew Meets Scooby Gang.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-12-10h49m44s430.png Taking A Ride.png What's That.png Fred and Daphne Beach Dancing.png Velma. Daphne and Fred Unmasked.png FAD and SAV Dancing.png The Gang Together.png The Gang At The Malt Shop.png Shaggy and Scooby Frozen.png Scooby Gang Underwater.png It's The Phantom.png It's Gang.png Glasses A Clue.png Finding Tracks.png At The Museum.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h45m03s060.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h47m00s309.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h45m26s405.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h41m42s096.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h27m52s226.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h20m44s022.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h21m43s782.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h17m33s082.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h14m25s894.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h12m24s702.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h10m56s124.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h09m53s734.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h06m40s456.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-19h55m21s645.png It's The Three Stooges.png Velma Reading The Map.png The Gang Meets The Globetrotters.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-19h23m35s990.png What's This About A Swamp Monster.png Fred In A Hole.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-20h21m52s104.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-19h49m12s632.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-19h53m15s641.png At The Game.png The Gang In The Wind.png Mark and Fred.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-21h11m09s609.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-21h00m40s142.png Captured crooks.png Seeing the Shreiff.png TCDMT.png Looking for clues.png 6788.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-20h28m09s234.png Fred,Daphne and Shaggy.png 7F77451E-6911-4A13-B4AD-3C089C4A67D1.jpeg Laughing.png Fred and Mark.png Fred Ready The Map.png Mark, Fred and Velma.png The Boys in The Wind.png The Speed Buggy and Scooby-Doo Gang.png 25497FA7-CC55-48D6-87F5-2B8B5D7BEDBB.jpeg 38D97EA5-D334-4714-8458-B0F47F178A57.jpeg A97D78C9-EBA9-41DD-BC14-5088A9398796.jpeg 9339060D-48A6-44AF-AEAF-0C241D726A39.jpeg 7614910D-2B8D-4906-9644-4BAE8B4C5573.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-11-02-18h45m57s519.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-02-20h17m01s867.png Velma Has a Plan.png scoob-4-credit-warner-bros-fandango.jpg|Fred as he appears in the 2020 film "Scoob!" 153BA417-9BD5-47FD-9962-4B183CFE984F.jpeg vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h11m31s408.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h12m08s364.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h15m44s407.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h23m06s848.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h29m46s639.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h23m43s299.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h32m27s407.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h33m13s555.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-23h26m02s378.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-23h28m41s452.png Daphne, Fred and Velma Laughing.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-23h38m50s080.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-10h14m28s167.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-10h27m19s584.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h24m38s174.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h28m38s852.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h28m54s063.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h29m20s687.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h35m39s954.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-20h49m34s513.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-20h51m07s269.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-20h59m16s060.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-20h59m23s518.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-21h01m16s862.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-21h01m45s537.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-21h06m07s920.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-23h01m55s395.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-10h56m51s643.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-10h57m19s032.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h25m56s387.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h26m58s671.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h29m29s955.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h33m27s129.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h41m13s124.png Fred, Laurel and Hardy.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h44m28s490.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-14h19m20s068.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-14h19m03s844.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-14h19m32s448.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h53m04s576.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h55m03s140.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h56m59s840.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-19h27m42s442.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-17h05m00s278.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-19h09m49s800.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h25m01s307.png ACA365D2-94F2-41B9-B451-29670C7BCE8D.jpeg F3152F0C-104D-4F0C-BC50-7D5CE712054F.jpeg 8DC1A8E9-2E1C-4210-8B96-65C16C77C4C3.jpeg 5DF92A1A-7648-4C81-9887-0D2A113D4E58.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies characters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show Category:The Scooby-Doo Show characters Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives Category:The Funtastic Index Category:Scoob! characters